


My Hero

by grangerbookworm1280



Series: Angels and Heroes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England has a nightmare about America</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

In my darkness he appeared  
robed in bronze and white,  
whispering sweet nothings in my ear.  
My hero...  
Why did you come,  
blue eyes alight?  
What have I done to deserve you?  
Why do you stay with me?  
Don't you know that you will die?!  
Go- I _need_ you to live!  
GO!!

Don't die...  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what started the series, and is mostly based off of HetaOni, hence all the angst


End file.
